The Cookie Monster
by Lady Nephenee Ranulf
Summary: In Vale, everyone's, well, Dora's, to be exact, cookies are vanishing! It's up to our heroic hero, Isaac, to find out who's doing this horrible deed and catch them! READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. How to Catch a Cookie Thief

Hi. This is my first fic, so don't flame me too hard, 'k? Note also that this story takes place after GS: TLA

Disclaimer: I don't own _Golden Sun_ or any of its characters, or else I'd be a true genius.

"_Don't listen to him, Isaac!_

_He'll eat anything that's not tied down!"_

_-_Garet's younger brother

Dora had just stepped out of the kitchen of her new house- no holes in the roof this time. She then went up to a window and peered cautiously, first to the left, and then to the right. After reassuring herself that no one was in sight, particularly THE person, the homely woman carefully set her precious treasure down- a full rack of chocolate chip cookies- on the window sill to cool. The tantalizing smell was enough to attract even the most determined chocolate- hater. It was also enough to bring down the judgment of heaven on her cookies' heads.

_Whoosh…_ A sudden gust of wind was all that signaled his arrival. With a pace that could outrun probably even Maurice Greene himself, Garet ran swiftly over to the window sill. Normally, Garet was not exactly the kind of man who would be a runner, but when it came to cookies, he was Olympic-quality. He gently lifted the entire rack of chocolate chip cookies and, with a quick flip of the wrist, sent them all down his gullet like a kid eating a piece of Halloween candy. Which, for your information, is pretty darn fast. Garet then set the tray down with a- clunk- slight thud and disappeared into the approaching dusk, like a shadow trailing its owner.

"Yes, Kyle, dear, I did make those cookies like you asked me to. In fact, they're sitting right out- OH NO! Not again." At the "oh no" section, Kyle made a mad dash for the kitchen to find his wife standing there with a look of dejection on her face and an empty cookie rack in her hands.

"All I did was leave them out on the window to cool," said Dora, as she noticed the disappointed expression on her husband's face, "I didn't even hear anything that even told me someone lifted them off…"

"Ah, well, Dora, if you need me, I'll be upstairs." And with a slight peck on the cheek, Kyle walked up the stairs to their room.

Just then, there was a slight slam of the door as their son Isaac entered.

"Hi, Dora," Isaac said by way of greeting, "I smell cookies. For dessert?"

Dora gave a sigh that was barely covered up.

"I'm sorry Isaac, but that smell is all that's left of the cookies. They're all gone. Someone stole them. I couldn't even tell that they were gone until Kyle asked me about them."

"Oh."

"Yes, I am truly sorry about this. If only there was some way to catch that thief. You do know that this is the sixth time that this has happened."

"Actually, I think I might know a way to do that, Mom."

"And what's that?"

"Just bake some more cookies tomorrow and let me handle everything."

_The next day…_

Dora reappeared at the same window. She was again holding a plate of cookies. However, this time, she handed the platter to her son via the window and gave him a slight nod to tell him that the plan had started. Isaac then went and carefully lifted the cookies to the small breeze that was currently going through Vale. The same lovely scent again swept through the village, and even Felix, who was upwind, could even smell it.

At his house, Garet suddenly lifted his head and sniffed. _Cookies…Dora's I bet,_ he thought. Garet set off at a light trot. Soon, he was speeding towards the scent of freshly- baked chocolate chip cookies.

Isaac saw a figure charging. _Aha. The thief has been sighted._ He then positioned himself to be to the side of the side of the house with the cookies still in hand. The thief was drawing nearer…

**_WHOOSH! _**With a swift motion, Isaac lifted the tray without losing a cookie and allowed the thief to charge past- straight into the side of the house.

This is an attempt to capture the enormous noise that came from that collision:

_**CRAAAAAAAACK!**_

Isaac came over to examine his cookie thief's condition.

"Hah, Garet, how did I know?"

Garet cautiously lifted himself from the rubble of what was formerly the side of Isaac's house and dusted himself off.

"Man, Isaac, did you have to make me crash into the house like that?

There was a huge Garet-shaped hole now in the wall.

"Hahaha…so sorry pal, but I needed to catch our ever elusive cookie thief."

Just then, a very enraged Dora came out the front door.

"**_ISAAC, GARET, COME HERE THIS INSTANT_**!"

"Uh oh," Issac muttered as the guilty pair of boys turned to face Dora- and their doom.

_Fin._

A/N: There, I hoped you liked it! It was rather funny to write! Now, be nice and give me some reviews! Also, if you would like me to write a sequel to this, don't hesitate to ask!


	2. How to Repair a Hole in a Wall

Hi. I decided to write Chapter 2 of "The Cookie Monster" because someone asked ever so nicely… But first I have to thank some people:

Disturbinator: Thanx. LAUGHTER IS GOOD FOR YOU!

Witch Child93: MWOHOHOHO! Hope you like Ch.2!

Meniel: I'll try and write longer chappies…IT'S SO HARD! sobs Actually, this chapter is supposed to be a sort of continuation of the storyline.

Lilikoifish: Thank you for my first ever review! (But next time, just tell me in person what you thought of it…)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in _Golden Sun _except for Dora's yummy cookies!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2_

The afternoon sun beat down hard upon Vale. Anyone who even set their pinky toe an inch out the door of their house was immediately sent into a sweating bonanza. Unfortunately for Isaac and Garet, they were working outside with their whole body out the door. They were currently paying the price for Isaac's "brilliant" scheme to stop Garet from stealing his mom's cookies- repairing the huge hole that Garet had made in Isaac's house's wall. Another part of the punishment- they were not allowed to use their Psynergy to aid them in repairing the hole.

"Ugh…curses, why does Dora have to make us work outside NOW, of all things?

"Urgh..heh, hah…haaahh…don't ask me Garet. Actually, I think YOU should have been the one to have to repair this- I didn't even harm an inch of this house."

"Actually, buster, this was all part of your ever- so- ingenious plan to catch me, if my memory serves me right."

"Agh…darn it, the board doesn't fit…but Garet, you were the one who decided to steal those darn cookies in the first place- SIX TIMES."

Just then Dora came out with a clothespin on her nose. Guy BO is definitely not the thing that one wants to smell at around 4:00 in the afternoon- it's a little too…pungent for the discerning nose, if you know what I mean. She promptly whacked both of the boys with a cookie rack.

"Quiet, you two. If anyone should be pointing fingers, it should be me. Both of you are responsible for this mess, so no playing the blame game now." Isaac and Garet glared daggers. "Now hurry up and finish repairing that hole. I think that the whole village can smell you by now." This was true- several houses away, Kraden stepped outside, and then thought better of it.

"Phew," he muttered, "that stench could raise a dead man and then kill him again."

After her little talk with the two boys, Dora went inside and decided to take a bath. Just even standing within a 2-foot radius of those two was enough to give her a headache. Why was it that boys had to smell so bad?

Outside, Isaac let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, what's with the smell business. Do we really smell that bad?" Garet took a whiff of his sweat-soaked shirt.

"Whatever, Garet. Let's just…focus on the task at hand and we'll finish in no time. Then we can go take a bath or whatever."

"Or eat something yummy," replied Garet, whose mind tended to drift to food whenever given the opportunity.

"Uh…I think my mom's going to want the bath over the food, Garet."

"Eh, whatever. She's your mom, not mine. At our house, it's perfectly OK."

"That's because they have to put up with your unstoppable eating all the time. I think your parents just gave up with the whole idea of not putting food first."

And with that, Isaac ended the conversation. The two worked in silence for a while, occasionally making grunts of pain if they accidentally hit their finger with a hammer or something like that. The afternoon sun was now making its descent into the west, and dusk was falling.

"Yes. I think that's good." Isaac took a step back to admire their handiwork. The hole was pretty much repaired, mostly because of his skills in repairs. _Man, it always seems like I'm the one that always has to deal with this sort of stuff_, he thought. _First the roof, and now the wall. What's next to go on the list of repairs?_ Garet also took a step back to look at the newly-repaired wall.

"Wow, Isaac, we really are pretty good at this kind of stuff. Just look at that. Perfection at its best. We really are a great team."

"More like I'M the one that's good at this kind of stuff. You just sort of stumbled along. Don't your parents make you do repairs more often? I mean, your house DOES need repairs SOMETIMES."

"Nah, they just do it themselves."

"Hah, just goes to show- you're so spoiled, every bone on you."

"What! Who are you calling spoiled!"

"You, that's who. Your grandfather's the mayor, your parents don't ask you to go rethatching the roof or anything…"

"Yeah, so? Gotta a point with that statement?"

"I'm just saying…"

"You are really being cruel today, Isaac. First you say that I should be the one to handle all this stuff, and then you accuse me of being a spoiled brat. What gives?"

"Eh…it's nothing. I'm just teasing you, Garet. Sheesh…can't even take a jibe when he hears one…"

"Ooh…that was mean. Have at you!"

"HEY! WHAT"S THE BIG IDEA, SWINGING THAT HAMMER AT ME!"

"That's what you get, man."

"YOU COULD'VE HIT THE WALL! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Oh. Sheesh, Isaac, you know I wouldn't. Chill a little, man."

"CHILL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD HIT THAT WALL? ALL OF OUR WORK, DOWN THE DRAIN!"

At that moment, Jenna came running up to them, also with a clothespin on her nose, like Dora had.

"ISAAC! GARET! Hey, can you be a little quieter? You're like destroying everyone's eardrums."

"Hey, Jenna, sorry 'bout that…"

"OK, now that that's settled…" Jenna turned to leave, and then made a rather slow about-face. "Oh. One more thing, Take a bath, you two. You guys smell like a rotten boot or something like that." She waved her hand in front of her nose to make her point.

"Alright, Jenna, thanks for telling us."

"Actually, the entire village told me to tell you that."

"HUH?" Both of the boys gave Jenna a confused expression."

"Everyone's down at the central plaza. They all left their homes because they just couldn't stand the smell anymore. Not even Ivan and Sheba's wind Psynergy could make it go away."

"Oh."

"Yeah, hey, why are you out here anyway? It's like 500 bazillion degrees out here."

The boys explained their predicament to Jenna.

"Oh. OK, so you're done?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go take the bath then. I think everyone else will thank you later for it."

"Wait, Jenna." Isaac moved slightly towards Jenna.

"Yes?"

All the Isaac/Jenna shippers held their breath. This was the moment that they were waiting for…

"Um…why did everyone send YOU to play messenger."

"Well, someone had to. Everyone in the village wanted to tell you that, but I was the only one brave enough to volunteer to tell you guys. Everyone else was all afraid that they were going to pass out or something like that. That's how bad the smell was."

"Even Felix, Piers, Ivan, and Sheba?"

"Yup. "

"What a bunch of-"

"Chickens, I know. Now I have to go. It's getting a little too smelly around here for me."

Garet took another whiff of his shirt. "We don't smell that bad."

"Oh, yes you do. You just don't realize it." Just then Dora inched her way forward towards Jenna and made some furious motions. The two boys noticed that she now had two clothespins attached. They both sighed. This was going too far.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Dora says to tell you that for motivation, she'll give you both a whole batch of cookies each if you take a bath now."

"Well that's motivation for me!" Garet raced off to his house, leaving Isaac to clean up all the tools and materials. He turned to face Jenna.

"Well, thanks again for telling us."

"No biggie." And with that, Jenna returned down the steps to the plaza.

Isaac sighed and went into his newly- repaired house to take the long awaited bath.

_At the plaza a couple of hours later…_

"HAHA! I did it! And you even said I couldn't do it! Pay up, you guys!" A triumphant Jenna stood there with a very large grin on her face.

"Aw, darn," said Ivan, as he, Felix, and Piers each paid Jenna ten coins. Sheba smiled. Out of the four, she had been the only one who had not doubted Jenna.

Just then, a furious Garet and Issac sprang out from their hiding places.

"YOU BET ON THIS!"

"Uh oh," muttered Felix.

Garet was out of his mind. "WHAT THE HECK!"

Isaac glanced around. No one else was in sight. "Hey, where is everyone? I thought you said-"

Jenna, Piers, Felix, Ivan, and Sheba gave each other guilty glances.

"Isaac, um, this was a joke, you know," said Piers, who had been forced to say this by the others.

"WHAT!" Both boys immediately had their weapons out.

"AHHH!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"BROTHER, THIS WAY!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU SCOUNDRELS!"

"Nyah, nyah, Garet, you're so slow that I could eat this entire bag of cookies before you even got within a foot of me."

This was not a good thing for Ivan to say. At the sound of the word "cookies", Garet took off with his equal-to-Maurice Greene-speed and raced off after his precious. Ivan gave a high-pitched squeal and ran off like a roadrunner. Just then…

**CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!**

"Oh no," moaned Isaac, "this better not be what I think it is…"

Sure enough, Ivan had led Garet straight to Isaac's house and then had done an amazing duck to avoid the arms of the flailing Garet. Who had kept running and then had crashed. Straight. Into. The. Newly-Repaired. Wall. There was now an identical hole in the wall.

"Oops."

Dora came running out the door, Kyle right behind her. Isaac and Garet glanced at each other.

"It wasn't me. It was him." Two fingers pointing in opposite directions.

_Meanwhile…_

"Gee Ivan, how'd you get out of that?"

"Um…luck?"

"And you even got the cookies too, lucky duck."

"Yeah, did you know that I actually stole these off of Dora's window?"

_Fin._

A/N: There it is, the final chapter of my first fanfic! Hope you liked it! Now give me some review, people! Spread the love! Whew, writing all those words made me tired…


End file.
